wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nysea Duskstalker
"Watch your step." -Nysea Duskstalker Nysea Duskstalker, occasionally referred to as 'Dauntless' is a Kaldorei Demon Hunter. She was born in Kel'Theril, a now destroyed city in Winterspring. She would previously be regarded as arrogant, and rude, though this may not be the case anymore. History = Early life From her birth in Kel'Theril, Nysea lived the life of a simple merchant's daughter. From as far back as she could remember, she would wake up every morning, and help her father with his shop. He was a tailor, and so was her mother. They'd taught her simple embroidery, but that skill was long forgotten. War of the Ancients During the War of the Ancients, Nysea's life took a drastic turn. The legions of demons unleashed from Aszhara's magi were relentlessly slaughtering everyone. In the panic, Nysea's parents began packing up their belongings, getting ready to leave as their city burned. She lost them in a crowd and got stuck in the burning city. The only thing she could think of was to return home, so she ran back and locked herself in her house, hiding in her bed under the covers. The unrelenting heat of the city pushed onward, increasing as the fire neared her home. By the end of the war, and before the Sundering, she'd found her way out of the city. The Illidari Path She was among the first of the Demon Hunters to join Illidan in Outland, answering the call to become a Hunter herself as she believed in Illidan's cause. She had begun training with another Demon Hunter. As she went through training with him, her relationship with him grew closer. They'd become inseparable. During her training she proved herself to be hotheaded, and impatient. She'd often yell at him when either of them made a slight mistake, which caused a split in their relationship. When the day came for her to bind herself to a demon, she was anxious to know what demon would be summoned. She'd entered the summoning circle and waited, before a loud voice boomed out. "Well well, what is this?" She looked forward at the demon, partially in shock. A Queen of Suffering was her opponent. She didn't think she stood a chance against her, but she tried anyhow. Besides, the other initiates could get something much worse than she. During the fight the Queen was really tearing Nysea up, at one point she was stuck on the ground, about to be impaled, but she blocked the attack with her weapon. As a final hit to the Queen, Nysea took her glaive and slashed it across her opponent's throat, covering Nysea with demon blood. She was already disgusted, her gut wrenching, but she went on. She consumed the demoness, bit by bit, not missing a single piece of it. The burning sensation caused tears to run down her cheeks, yet she kept going. She had to be strong, she had to do this. A blood-churning scream was released into the air. Any attention that wasn't already on her was turned to Nysea. Daggers pierced her eyes and blood ran down her face, dribbling off her chin. She collapsed to her knees, pulling the daggers from her eyes and placing her blood covered hands on the ground. Then she cried, terrible, loud wails echoed off the walls. But it was far from over. This was just the beginning of her fight against the Legion, and she would make sure it would not be the end. She'd come out of the ritual in almost one piece, which was enough for her. She was painfully given physical attributes of the demon she'd bound herself to. Gaining scales, horns, and wings from the succubus. Her personality had faced some changes too, which seemed rather uncommon among the Illidari, but the demon she'd bound herself to played a huge part in it. Her previous hotheaded, impatient ways had changed, leaving her as a more relaxed, patient person, though her sense of humor didn't change. She'd drifted away from her partner, their relationship ending at a final when he was killed during his binding ritual. Despite these changes, she was still encouraged to drive back the Legion. Imprisonment Nysea was one of the few who weren't dispatched to Marduun. She fought against the attackers on the Black Temple, but was ultimately defeated. She was imprisoned in the Vault of the Wardens for many years. With the release of the Demon Hunters, Nysea helped clear the Vault of the other prisoners who were released. She'd really only helped clear one floor, then made her way up to the surface, following behind a few other hunters. The rest is current time. Appearance Nysea stood tall and proud, her strength showing through how she chose to display herself. Her body was muscular and defined, yet she was built to fight in a more agile way. Despite the obvious strength she had, she still had a bit of face and stomach fat, resulting in her having a more childish appearance. Dark, purple skin spread across her body. Scales were visible on the skin, and were hard to the touch. Dark green tattoos glowed evidently on her shoulders, arms, and chest. They were swirled on her body. Large, bat-like wings were folded behind her back. They resembled those of a Sayaad's wings. They had pointed claws at the ends of them, but seemed well taken care of. Scales lined the forearms and fingers of the wings. The skin between the wings matched the color of her regular skin, though it was more translucent. Her face held an odd expression, to say the least. Her lips often curled upward in a toothy grin, her brow relaxed. If her mouth were to open, one would notice her tongue first. It was split, and looked rather grotesque. Her nose turned upward, and she had a silver septum ring through it. Her eyes were covered by a purple cloth, which was outlined with silver, and had small moon-shaped ornaments hanging from it, the cloth was thin which resulted in a dim, green glow from beneath them. Long, silver hair rested on her shoulders and fell down her back. It was worn traditionally, pulled back with an ornamental headband that looked incredibly old. The headband was silver and engraved with many swirls, and what looked like faded Darnassian. Many small braids were in her hair, but most of it was relaxed. Large horns protruded from her scalp. They were curved forward and were sharp and ridged. They were a very dark brown, bordering black. She wore a black leather tunic, it looked as if it were designed to be lightweight and allow her to move quickly. It fit her properly, and one could see the outline of her body under it. She wore a black scarf over the tunic, it wrapped around her neck and draped downward, resting on her chest. Her pants were made of leather as well, but had straps around her thighs. Inside the straps were small knives which were visible from their handles poking out. She wore leather slippers that were padded on the bottom, silencing her footsteps. Strapped to her back were two large glaives. They were extremely sharp, and the blades were jagged. The sides curved upward and pointed off. The handles of the glaives were ornamental, and blunt. They were a dark, faded purple with runes carved into the middle. The glaves glowed a dim green, except for the runes. The runes appeared to have fire coming out of them. The glaives were hot to the touch. (If you were to be able to touch them.) Personality Despite her stern appearance, Nysea was rather friendly among peers. From her sense of humor, to her crooked rambles, Nysea showed herself as an eccentric person. Both intelligent, and quick, Nysea was often the first to reply to things, sometimes even tossing out ridiculous or sarcastic remarks. Her loyalties are with the Illdari, and she would follow Illidan into her own death if it came to it. She could be described as a fanatic, but she would likely scold one who said this. She can seem off putting at times, and occasionally talks to herself, or at least it seems like she's talking to herself. Every good character needs her flaws though, right? Nysea's clingy, and jealous. She can get jealous over the simplest things, and will act cold toward the person she is jealous of. This jealousy can sometimes cause her to act out in aggressive ways, she basically reverts to her attitude before her binding. Abilities Nysea bound herself to a Sayaad during her binding ritual. A Queen of Suffering to be exact, a very powerful Sayaad, and recognized as a leader among the race. By binding herself to the Sayaad she gained some of her physical attributes, including her wings. Nysea is able to use her wings to carry herself through the air, and can stir up large gusts of wind. The gusts of wind can cause rocks, dirt, and other debris to go flying, and she can direct it toward her opponent. As a result of her being bound to a Sayaad, Nysea had gained a knack for charm spells. She's able to charm various people, using them to do things for herself. **Charms can be countered, depending on character and abilities.** Not exactly a new ability, Nysea is very agile. Her build is very lithe, allowing her to move swiftly. In combination with her wings, she is a very mobile fighter.